1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication device for transmitting and receiving serial data via a transmission line. In particular, the present invention relates to a data communication device for performing data communication between electronic devices mounted on a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional data communication devices for performing data communication between electronic devices prevent the generation of radio-frequency noise at rising and falling edges of a waveform of a transmission signal generated by a driver circuit by adjusting the slope of the signal. However, while data communication devices of this type try to eliminate radio noise by suppressing steep changes in the output voltage waveform from the driver circuit such as during the rising and falling edges of the waveform, noise cannot be fully suppressed when there is stray capacitance in the transmission line. In other words, since noise produced in the transmission line depends on the amount of change in the current per unit time, noise from the transmission line cannot be fully eliminated by only controlling steep changes in the output voltage waveform from the driver circuit because of possible steep changes in the waveform of the current flowing through the transmission line when stray capacitance is present.